Two Princesses and a Baby
"Two Princesses and a Baby" is the twenty-fifth episode of the Disney Junior animated series, Sofia the First. It premiered on March 7, 2014, and is the first episode of the second season. Overview Amber asks Cedric to cast a magic spell that will give her and James separate birthdays so that she can celebrate the day all by herself. When the spell goes wrong, it accidentally turns James into a baby, and Sofia helps Amber realize how special it is to have a twin and work together to help Cedric reverse his spell. Plot It's Amber and James's birthday, and since they are twins, it's a double birthday for them. Sofia wishes Amber a happy birthday and escorts her to the dining room where she has prepared some golden berry pancakes with cinnamon whipped cream for the twins, only to find that James has eaten them all, much to Amber's annoyance. She admits to Sofia that she's not happy sharing her birthday with her brother like she used to be, and wishes she could have a birthday all to herself. Suddenly, thanks to a stray comment from Sofia, she comes up with an idea on how to get what she wants and leaves the table without finishing her pancakes. Meanwhile, Cedric is preparing his magic show for the twins' birthday party which he doesn't want to do. Just then, Amber comes in and asks Cedric to cast a spell that will give James a different birthday, and in return, Cedric will never have to do another magic show again. They find the spell for the job, but the spell goes wrong thanks to Cedric's pollen allergies. Instead of making him two months younger than Amber, he turns him into a two-month-old baby. Cedric and Amber both know that if they don't change him back, they will be in serious trouble with Roland and Miranda. Just when Cedric is about to find the counterspell, his spellbook is knocked out of his hands by James and his dog Rex steals it to hide. Amber decides to make do with a birthday all to herself, but Sofia insists that they keep an eye on James until Cedric can change him back. In the castle, James is having a lot of fun messing around and nearly breaking things. While Sofia tries to keep him under control, Amber is busy picking games for "her" birthday party. James even finds his old favorite toy: A kazoo that he used to blow in Amber's face many times which made her hide it away from him. Sadly, he breaks it and starts to cry, but Amber manages to calm him down. Afterward, James takes off with Amber and Sofia in pursuit. They soon catch him and then go to the kitchen to pick out the birthday cake. Amber, as always, want strawberry cake but James, also as always, wants chocolate cake and stuffs his face, getting all messy. Amber laughs and reminisces about how James has kept up the habit of messy eating. Meanwhile, Cedric is trying to find his spellbook with his crystal ball. Sofia's animal friends try to trick him into digging up the spellbook, but he turns out to be smarter than he looks and goes back to the castle to get a snack. For a moment, it all seems hopeless, but luckily Robin comes up with a plan: They give Rex a bone, and when he gets it, he'll go bury it, leading them to the spellbook. Amber and Sofia are trying to clean James, but his bath quickly turns into a playful water fight between the twins. Meanwhile, Rex takes the bait and goes to bury the bone where he buried the spellbook. Clover, Mia, and Robin and manage to get the spellbook back for Cedric who takes the credit for himself. Sofia and Amber take James to Amber's room, where they find a present for Amber from James on her bed. It turns out to be a golden locket with a picture of Amber and James inside. Cedric shows up with the spellbook, but before he can cast the counter-spell they find James gone. The three of them search the castle for him, but it proves hopeless. Amber gets James to come out by singing their Royal Twin Song. Cedric casts the counter-spell and returns James to normal and with no memory of the experience. At the party, Amber gives James his kazoo and their parents give Amber a unicorn and James a bicycle. Amber and James decide to share their gifts and happily chase each other across the castle grounds. Cast *Ariel Winter as Princess Sofia *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber *Zach Callison as Prince James **Julie Dolan as Baby James *Jess Harnell as Cedric the Sorcerer *Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda *Travis Willingham as King Roland II *Jim Cummings as Rex *Wayne Brady as Clover *Ashley Eckstein as Mia *Meghan Strange as Robin *Tim Gunn as Baileywick Transcript Two Princesses and a Baby Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Category:Songs